A Saiyan's Highschool Life
by anime-school-chick
Summary: Highschool is not easy for everyone now lets go look deeper into one of our favorite young saiyan's experience in highschool and how he dealt with it all. This story is about the gap on what happend before the WMT, longer great saiyaman saga,timetravel.
1. The Day before Judgemant Day

Summary: Everybody knows that High School is hard for an every day teenager, i mean with drugs, alchohol, love, hormones and evil powerfull villains trying to destroy the world, ok so maybe the last part isn't so normal in an average teenager, but it is in Gohan's life. Time travel involved.(pls R&R)

Hey everyone,okay my fic is gonna be Humor/Romance but I'm not so sure I achieved the humor part so well, I tried really hard.(maybe too hard)

"talking"

_Thinking_

**narrator**

PUT EMPHASIS ON SOMETHING

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters if I did, do you really think I would be writing this instead of already making it into an episode!

Gohan: Now on with the story!

Me: Where did you come from? And that was my line!

Gohan: I'm in your story don't you remember?

Yeah, but didn't ask or write you in my story yet, how can you just pop up like that!

Gohan: Hey I'm fictional remember!

Oh …Yeah! Wait…. what?

Well anyhow, on with the sto.. Gohan: Don't forget R&R! Me::sighs: It's going to take me sometime to get used to this. Are you done interrupting? Gohan: Yes. Finally I can say the phrase I've wanted to say for a long time!

"Now on with the story!" The autor yelled enthusiastically

A Saiyan's High School life

"The day before judgment day……"Gohan said while he was laying in his bed.

"Great here I am again staring at the wall" Gohan said while sighing

"Tomorrow I'm going to begin High School!"Gohan said to himself for atleast the hundredth time that day.

"You may be wondering why I'm so nervous, well here it goes I've never really went to school! So I haven't socialized with almost anyone. I've been home schooled, by my mom. (Who btw had no mercy with me! she would let me learn till all my brain cells die!). I remember the first I ever got out was after shortly after my dad got killed by piccolo had to take care of me 'yeah right!' if you call leaving a 4 year old alone in the world without his momma! ……..Something makes me think that didn't sound so good.Even if I have to admit that Piccolo almost let me starved to death I did get a great respect for him. You don't want to hear the whole story anyhow I'll probably bore you guys till death! Besides I have too much on my head to think about for Judgment day tomorrow." Gohan said directing the speech to no one in particular…

"Brother are you ok?" Goten asked a little sleepy. _big__ brother was acting like this almost the whole day_

"Yeah Goten just fine…." Gohan answered

**To avoid any more worried glances or "are you ok big brother?" from ****Goten****Gohan**** finally decided to not speak his thoughts out loud.**

_For the first time ever I'll be in the presence of other teenagers just like me. Ha that's funny just like me, Yeah right! If you call defeating evil villains every time they threaten the earth, normal._

_Sometimes I just think I'll enter the door either I hit my nose on the door or I trip on the stairs with the books or I make a face plant on the ground and everyone will start laughing or, ok so maybe I'm thinking too much besides it's late at night and considering I need A LOT of energy for tomorrow to practically stay alive AND not die of embarrassment. I hope 'the __list' won't__ get too long even if I doubt that._

"Hey big bro could you please stop fidgeting on the bed and close the light, I'm trying to sleep here." Goten pleaded at his brother. "Oh, sorry Goten, don't worry I was going to close the light now anyway" Gohan said while getting up and turning off the light switch. **And off**** goes the light and darkness consumes the room.** " Good night Goten." Gohan whispered "Good night big brother, don't let the bedbugs choke you." Goten said half-asleep

"Will do little bro…will do." Said Gohan while chuckling slighty " Now go to sleep it's already lat…" Gohan said to Goten **zzzz** **It went to deaf ears cause ****Goten**** already fell asleep** "Wel… I guess Goten really was sleepy" Gohan said. **After looking at his little brothers sleeping figure for a while he's eyes became heavy and the slumber overcame him and so he drifted of to sleep.**

**6**

What can be in store for our young saiyan? What wil his first day at high School be like? All of this and more will be answered in the next chapter of A Saiyan's High School Life. (always wanted to say that)

Hey everyone this story got deleted, but here it is again with a new title and few new changes in the chapters.

Gohan: Wow! It must have been really bad if it got deleted!

Me: SHUT UP! That is not true!

Gohan: Wel.., all I know is that it couldn't possibly be me because I'm too good looking and nice and caring and a genius and……

Me: We got the point! Sheesh! I swear you seemed almost as arrogant as Vegeta that time.

Gohan: Hey, not true! I'm more smarter, good looking than Vegeta and everyone else, just because I'm thinking this does mean I'm arrogant!

Me: Oh.. SO Sorry I made a mistake, let me rephrase it you are MORE arrogant than Vegeta.

Gohan: Hey!

Me… well anyway I hope you atleast found this chapter mindly interesting and sorry I found it quiete weird how gohan is acting…….

Me: wait! Hey where did those get out of character pills go?

Gohan: Wait… ooh…I thought those were gummy bears…..

Me: wel…. I guess that explains my question, anyway see you bye, till the next chapter.

Love,

anime-school-chick


	2. Judgemant Day

"Hey everyone, thanks for all your reviews they are what give me (and other authors) the motivation to keep writing" the author said in a cheery voice

"Now let me go for the disclaimer….."

Gohan: Why do you have get out of character pills? I think that's very weird.

Me: why do you always have to pop out of no where?

Gohan: God I know your head is not screwed on that tight, but come on! I didn't know you were this _**behind**_I already told you.

Me: Hey! I can just delete you forever and you wil never exist again! mauhaahahaahaha…..the world is finally mine muahahaha…:cough: mauahahahaha…

Gohan: Wait did you eat one of those gummy bears?

Me: No you dumbass, I use it for other purposes: evil grin:

Gohan: freakish….

Me: I know I am, but what are you? Hahaamuahahahaha….DBZ will be all mine mauhahahaaahah……….: cough:..mauhahahaa

Gohan: seeing as if the author here is currently not able to do this fic I will…..

Me: You dumbass! I'm perfectly able do this fic and besides I write you in the story! Not the other way around! And you're a fictional character remember I can do whatever I want to you in my story. You can even be in love with Vegeta, because I make up this story!

Gohan: That's just disturbing…... disgusted face:

Me: See…… I do control you in my story…mauhahahaha

Gohan: I get, by any chance do you have any forget bad and disturbing memories/thoughts spraying can?

Me: What? Why in the Hell would I have something like that!

Gohan: I don't know you always seemed to me as a weird person….

Me: Djee… I'm flattered how nice you're treating the author here… really….

Gohan: no problem

Me: ahhhh! Why you…..ok just like I learned take, calm deep breath, breath in and out, breathe in and out. Ah more relaxed…okay sorry about that everyone…..

Gohan::astonished face: What the hell was that?

Me: I go to anger management class OK! Got a problem with that!ha!

Gohan: nope none what so ever: whistles and looks all innocent:

Me: Good! As I was saying before being rudely interrupted…. Here is the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do **not** own DBZ or any of the characters, if I did do you really think I would be writing this instead of already making it into an episode!

"talking"

_Thinking_

**narrator**

PUT EMPHASIS ON SOMETHING

Gohan: Now on with the the story!

A Saiyan's Highschool Life

Judgment Day

"Aah! What's that weird noise and where is it coming from?" BEEP!BEEP! "Ahh ! That's it !" "Great I broke ANOTHER one" Gohan said annoyed

"Aw man I'm too tired to get up to go to school now." "I'll just sleep 30 min more by then it will be 6:30" :yawn: "and I'll still" :yawn: "have 1 hour and a half to prepare" :yawn: "just 30 min."Gohan said sleepy

**After 30 min**

"Ah, that was a good sleep, better get up to go to the bathroom." Gohan said while yawning

"Better get ready considering today is judgment day today for me". **As he was about to open the do****or of his**** room to go the bathroom.**

"Hi brother!" Goten yelled cheerfully **The door hit ****his nose as he fell back on and tripped on his**** shoes just to land on one of the squeaky toys and hit ****his ****head on the bed.** "Fuck!" Gohan cursed out.

"Ow! What a freaking good way to start an already fucked up day today!" "Great didn't I get off a good start with the list."Gohan muttered

"Oh hi brother, how's it going?" Goten asked. _oh just fine __Goten__ except for the part that you had to leave your fucking toy in the way and had to open the door at that __excect__ moment and that today is __judgemant__ day today __evrything__ else is just fine_ "Just fine". Gohan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why are you here anyway Goten, shouldn't you be downstairs helping mom or asleep?" "No Mom said to come and get you to see if you were done to go to school because it's already really late."

"What are you talking about Goten?" "I still have an hour and a half to prepare for school." "Bro you might want check again." Goten said. "Fine" Gohan said in a rather annoyed tone. **As he turned ****around he got a VERY big surprise to know that it was ****certainly**** NOT ****1 hour and a half before school began but 30 min** "SHIT! Goten how come it's so damn late?" "Well brother you said to me yesterday that you would have to sleep around 8 hours for you to be fit to go to school and because you slept late I changed the alarm clock to sound 1 hour later and besides I was too sleepy too."

"Wel isn't this damn convenient!" " Why Goten!"Gohan yelled "I'm sorry, I only thought to help you out." Gohan answered feeling guilty : puts on the best puppy dog face ever:

:hump: _'Why does he always do that to me !'__Gohan__ thought_

**Gohan's**** face ****softend**** up a bit** "It's ok little bro, but don't do that again, ok?"

"Ok" Goten answerd.

"Tell mom I'll be down in 5 min ok?" "Ok" was Goten's reply.

**Gohan**** stormed to the bathroom to get ready.**

5 min later

"I got to hurry up" Gohan runs lighting fast down the stairs

**Gohan**** jumps from the last steps and almost lands on a skateboard** "wow!" "That was close." "Better watch out today" "AH!" **Gohan**** didn't notice the banana peel that was lying on the ground ****hahaha**** dumbass, that's ****original**

"Hahahahaha that was funny Gohan you slipped on a banana peel hahaahaha!" Goten was laughing

"Shut Up!" Gohan growled.

_'L__ike I didn't start my day __bad __already,__another thing to put on the list'_

**As ****gohan**** was about to pick the banana peel to ****throw**** it away,****Goten**** took it out of ****Gohan's**** hand and started to eat the banana peel**

**Gohan**** looked in awe as his brother was eating the banana peel**

"Goten, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Gohan asked

"I'm eating" Goten aswered non chalantly

"I'm aware of that, but a banana peel?"

"What jealous, because you want a little big bro….?"

:disgusted face: "No I think I would rather eat something that will definetly not make me puke later on." Gohan answered still grossed out

"Son Goten! What did I say to you about eating things that are on the ground! Mom you told me that the peel of a fruit has vitamins!" Goten said "Yes but I was refering to like an appel not a banana!" Chi Chi scolded

_'Better get out of here before she gets even mad than now, and my mom mad isn't a pretty sight'_

"bye mom,I'm going to school now" Gohan picked his breakfast with him

"Ooh ,Bye honey, have a nice day!"Chi Chi yelled back cheerfully

_'__yeah__ right'_ "Thanks mom!"

"Son Goten!" Chi Chi yelled at Goten

:chuckle: "Good luck bro, you'll need it." Gohan said

"I'll check my watch to see how late it is." "Crap! I only have about 20 min to get there!" Gohan blasted with full speed to Satan city

5 min later

"Better stop here at the outskirts of town, don't want anybody to see me, I don't think they will find it normal to see a person flying in the sky." "I'll just run the rest of the way there."

3 min later

"I'll go down this ally that way no one can see me"

"what are those sounds?"

"So Are you sure that brat is worth a lot?" Criminal 1 said

"Yeah, I'm sure about that." answered criminal 2

"What are we talking about again?" asked criminal 3 totally confused as 2 what they're talking

"But boss……isn't she the girl that went missing for a couple of months?" criminal 1 asked

"yes, but she in that building now and we're going to get her" criminal 2 answered "Oh and I have a question to you" said criminal 2 while pointing towards criminal 3 "Why must you always be that retarded? Even he's smarter than you" said criminal 2 while pointing at criminal 1

"yeah…… hey!..." Criminal 1 retorted

"Shut up don't you want to get a lot of money?" criminal 2 asked

**criminal**** 1 nodded while 3 just look ****dumb folded**

scene change

"Remember brother be careful, you can never know who could be after us." "I'm tired of us having to move around" the little boy about 5 to 6 years old said "Hopefully this time it would be better" answered the girl who looked around the age of 17-18 "fine…." The boy answered slightly annoyed "I'll be back soon" the older girl said.

scene change

"So this is the place ha? I thought royalty would live in a more luxurious building." Criminal 1 stated

"yeah beautifuller." Criminal 3 said **note this mistake was made to show his stupidity **

"well, do you guys really care where we steal, it doesn't matter anyhow we will still get the money for the brat." Criminal 2 snapped at them

scene change

"Well…..where are those 3 ki signatures coming from there pretty high for humans.

scene change

"Sis told me to wait so that's what I'm going to have to do." The little boy said a little peeved "Hi little boy, it's been a long time hasn't it" criminal 2 said. "What do you want you mean old jerk"? " Who said I needed something I need someone, and you little brat don't ever call me old again." **The boy was about the say a come back when criminal 2 knocked the boy out and said to criminal 3 to pick up the brat**

scene change

"Now if I jump this fence it will be easier to get there than going full around" gohan said. "ah!" "Great why do they always leave the garbage container open!" "Euw…gross I got a diaper on my head." "Ag!" "that's it I'm going to hop out of this mess! Ah!" :splash: "Great now I'm covered in mud, just what I needed." "My list is looking pretty nice now" Gohan said in a sarcastic tone.

scene change

They walked out of the building and they saw a car that they can joyride "Hey! Start that car why won't you! " Criminal 2 shouted at criminal 1. "Right away boss" criminal 1 said. "You put the brat in the trunks" **hihi**** does that remind you of someone**? criminal 2 said commanding criminal 3.

"Don't you dare go near my brother!" a voice yelled "well .. well the whole family is here, how touching" "You bastard what do you want with my brother and me?"asked the girl of 17-18 "Your heritage of course, what else?"asked criminal 2 "You will get no such thing!" "So leave me and my brother alone!" the girl shouted

"Then I guess your brother has to suffer the consequences" "You show her we mean business!" criminal 2 yelled at criminal 3. criminal 3 put a gun on the little boy's head "Well now I think that will be a pretty sight to see, your move. Criminal 2 chuckled.

"Finally found where they are! What the hell? What's going on here?"

Gohan said

"So….. make your move already……. Sandra." Criminal 2 said in a stern voice.

"How in the hell do you know my name!" _'__No__It__ couldn't be him, could it? I thought he was dead.'_

"Well seeing as if you haven't made a move yet I think you choose to end your brother's life" Noooo! Sandra yelled

"Stop it right there! Gohan yelled

"What……… who the hell is out there!"criminal 1 shouted

"Me and I'm here to serve justice!" gohan said

"And who the Hell is me?" criminal 2 said while chuckeling "Wel Hello Me :chuckle: but you're not going to stop us with our kidnap!"

Criminal 3: "Yeah, whatever they said."

_'__retard__'_ criminal 2 thought.

"You're all going to pay for hurting these innocent people and mocking me!" Gohan screamed and went to ssj to attack them.

"Give me your best shot" criminal 1 shouted

"If you say so!" gohan yelled and knocked criminal 1 + 3 out.

"I'll be back!" criminal 2 shouted while running away.

"Coward he won't even go with his comrades" gohan said.

"I better go after him though" gohan said but he stopped in his tracks to see the older girl sobbing over his brother saying sorry. He went to approach the older girl that seemed about the age of 17 or 18, she was a brunette with green eyes, Gohan had to admit she looked beautiful.

Before Gohan could get any closer she yelled "You shouldn't have interfere, it's not even your problem to begin with!" "I'm sorry I was only trying to help."Gohan said. Gohan came closer put she picked her brother up and ran away, Gohan was about to follow her when he heard the clock sound.

"Oh no I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means" Gohan stared at his watch and got quite a shock. "Crap!" "Not only will I give a first bad impression, but I will also have to face mom's frying pan of doom!" :gohan shuddered at the thought:

I think I would have to jump the buildings or something better start!

AS Gohan climbed up the top of a building and started jumping on top of them unyil he starting recahing the center of Satan city he jumped of the building and started running through the streets.

almost 3 min later

"Great!it's already 8:02..no make that 8:03"

"Finally I can see the door of the school."

: keeps running, doesn't pay much attention that there is a puddle:

Gohan: "almost there" ..: jumps over the puddle instead of falling in it.: "Wow that was close. :Looks in front almost tripped on the stairs and also letting all his books fall.: "That was close too." Opens the door of the school then he is walking in the hall, looks all around "good till now maybe everything will go uphill and nothing else will come on the list".

"Oh here is the class"…: bam: the door hits Gohan and he falls in the trashcan.

"guess I spoke too soon" Gohan said

"well..well who's this? Sharpner asked.

Gohan got up and out of the trashcan and itroduced himself. "Hi my name is Gohan, what's yours?"

:;hump: "Whatever, my name is Shrapner don't wear it out."

"By any chance do you know were class 23 is?" gohan asked

"Yeah it's right here, you must be new here, ha?

"Yes" gohan answered.

TRING!TRING!TRING!

_'__atleast__ I made it for the second bell'_ gohan thought.

Gohan and Sharpner go back in the class.

Sharpner goes to sit back in his seat.

English teacher: "Class we have a new student, would you state your name please?"

Gohan: "Gokan..i mean Gokun Son.. no I mean Son Gohan"

Class starts laughing

'great another brat to teach, why do they always keep on putting more?'

Gohan: 'Great another one on "the list", stay optimistic gohan'

English teacher: "That's enough class!" the teacher was furios

Class quiets down

English teacher: "Gokan…… I mean Gohan go take a seat next to Sandra"

Gohan was shocked to say the least _'that's the same girl I saw before'_ gohan thought

"He's cute isn't he, Videl?" Erasa asked her best friend

"I don't know he seems suspicious." Videl said.

"The first time I met him he was in a trashcan…. So I agree with videl." Sharpner said

"Shut up now guys remember he sits at this row along with that Sandra girl."Erasa said

"Wait did you guys ever see that girl Sandra before?"Erasa asked them.

"You know Erasa, I was wondering the same thing,if she is new than why didn't the teacher introduce her?" videl asked

"She's cute" sharpner said.

"Hey what was the meaning for hitting me?" sharpner asked. You're my boyfriend remember? Erasa said

"So….?" "Ow!" Sharpner got hit again.

Videl kept staring at the girl and gohan.

'_that's__ the same boy I met'_ Sandra thought

"hi,is this seat taken?" gohan asked sandra

"If it was taken do you think it would be empty?" Sandra practically barked at him

"Yeah": Gohan doing the sheepish Son smile:

The rest of the lessons went just fine than came recess

TRING!TRING!TRING!

everyone walked into the cafeteria

Sandra was sitting on a table all alone so…. Gohan decided to acompany her

"Hi may I sit next to you?" gohan asked

"It's a free country isn't it?" Sandra said in an annoyed tone

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Erasa asked in a cheery voice

_'Great the whole zoo is coming __here'_ Sandra thought.

Erasa said next to Gohan and Sharpner next to Erasa and Videl next to Sandra

"Hey, your name is Gohan isn't it?"Erasa asked.

"Yes" gohan answered.

"And you are?" Gohan asked Erasa

"My name Erasa,this :pointing at sharpner: is my boyfriend, Sharpner and this : pointing at Videl: is my Best Friend, Videl."

"nice to meet you all" Gohan said

"Hey Sandra you didn't say anything since we got here, say something" Erasa said. "I didn't ask for you guys to come and bug me ok! There i said something!" she stormed of and left them all dumb folded

Since that moment they didn't speak to each other until the 2 last periods P.E.

"Hello kids, now we are going to do hardcore training and don't even tell me the crap that I'm too tired! Because I don't buy that!"

"He's strict isn't he?" Erasa asked us.

We just nodded.

"Ok everyone give me 50 push ups and I don't want to hear no complaining!"

Gohan, Sharpner and videl had no trouble doing that they even did it with one hand, Sharpner not completely; Erasa however had trouble doing it with even 2 arms! Sandra also did it with 2 hands she tried to show some difficulty, but Gohan could she didn't have much trouble doing it with 2 hands.

"Ok kiddies!" Are you all done now let's play ball!

Gohan is on the field, Videl is the pitcher and Sharpner is the batter.

"So, Videl want to see me throw a home? I'll show you how strong I am."

Sharpner said.

"Yeah, whatever, first you must focus on even coming in contact with the ball!" videl shouted.

Videl throws the ball and Sharpner hits a homerun.

"As I saw the ball coming I decided to jump to catch the ball, I wish I hadn't done that."

_Now I know you might be thinking why would I worry if I caught the ball I mean that's a good thing right? Well not if you jumped more than 7 feet high in the air to catch the ball!_

_'Everybody was looking at me like I was some kind of alien, I wasn't surprised of that. I thought yet another one to add to the list.'_

_We changed fields so I went to bat, __Sharpner__ was the pitcher._

_He pitched the ball directly at my face, I didn't know if I had to move because I never played the game baseball before. So the ball hit me. Everybody was shocked that I didn't move, but however everybody was even more shocked when I was still standing there and the ball having done no damage to me._

_But It was good for me because I got to run a homerun, everybody was looking at me weird and frankly most of them were shocked but I didn't care I got the run a home run without even hitting the ball!_

_Later we went to the locker room I changed and I said good bye to __Erasa__ and __Sharpner__ and also th__at __Videl__ girl, hum, she's cute_

"Well that was pretty much the end of the school, so my so called judgment day didn't go that bad today".. "i guess except where did that girl Sandra when we've been split up in teams I haven't seen her anymore and what did does criminal want with the little boy and Sandra, I have to go find her!"

First I'll go to Sandra then I'll go to Bulma's so she can make me something that can hide my identity, because this city seems to have a lot of criminals. "Yeah that's what I will do! Gohan said to himself enthousiastically

A/N So that's Gohan's plan..hum.. wel next time on A saiyan's Highschool Life, his plans don't go exactly as he plans….. and he may be doing some holiday shopping, but with who?

Gohan: Are you trying to tell me that's how it's going to end?

Me: wel.. yes until next chapter

Gohan: Who's the girl,does she have special powers,why did the criminals attack them? And why….

Me: wow! Wow! Hold your horses! I'm not going to tell you anything until next chappie

Gohan::pout: are you sure not even to me::cutest smile ever:

Me: No

Gohan: you're mean

Me: I know

Me: Wel anyway if al those who are interested and want to give me advice on what I should fix you can drop of a review, it's that blue little box that says submit review.

Bye bye,

Love,

Anime-school-chick


	3. And the list just doesn't seem to end

"Well hello everyone" shouted the author cheerfully. "It been a while……hasn't it? Said the author while putting on a sheepish grin.

"You have some nerve you know!" Gohan yelled while powering up tp SS2.

The author said looking all scared "he..he..he.. I guess it's been a little more than a while?"

"If it wasn't, do you think I'd be this pissed?" said Gohan in a chilly dead tone.

"uh….i guess not…." Said the author a little les afraid. "Besides….. killing me right now would release your anger true…, but how will that help me finish this story? And believe it or not I got a brilliant idea about this story…..but I'm not going to spoil it for the readers who decide to read this….."

Gohan said in an irritated way while dropping out of SS2 "hmp……..bet your just bluffing"

"oh….don't worry you'll see. But now……to the people who got pissed because I didn't update for months, I know sorry won't cut it and whatever I say you guys would probably just scoff it off as an excuse AND BESIDES IT'S NOT LIKE PEOPLE USUALLY READ THIS PART. So I'll just cut to the chase……."

"talking"

_Thinking_

**narrator**

PUT EMPHASIS ON SOMETHING

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, depressing as it may be………or else I would've made this into an episode or in a manga.

**And the list just doesn't seem to end…………**

**PT1**

**Gohan**** had already walked a very long way, away from school….but he was unaware of what would be happening soon….and the chain reaction that it will bring with it….**

_hmmm…….now around__ where does she live? _

_Was it this way…or that one?_

_I remember something about a fence……maybe you it's more on the southern side….that side is more broken down……I positive she lives in those parts…she was pretty close to them this morning….._

_Huh? ……….__who's that?_

** Not too far away ****Gohan**** senses a ****ki**

"who's there?" Gohan asked

**As ****Gohan**** was going to the place where the ****ki**** was….**

"Well, hey there Gohan!" Erasa yelled from the car that had just slowed down.

"Oh…..hey there Erasa, hey to you too, Sharpner" Gohan said kind of irritated that they had appeared.

"yeah…yeah….whatever …dork" Sharpner said without much enthusiasm.

"Hey, Videl….What are you doing behind that building?" Erasa asked

_Oh….geez …..thanks a lot __Erasa_ " Oh hey.…..I just thought……you know checking out the streets for criminals…or anything particularly suspicious…." Videl said a little peeved at Erasa.

"hmm……well ..ok.."Erasa said a little confused

_Is she serious? _Gohan thought.

"well if I didn't know better I'd say you guys were doing something…..it's a little weird that you both are here…" Sharpner said

"It's just a coincidence!" screamed Gohan and Videl in unison

"You're such an idiot" Videl barked at Sharper

"Hey….but Erasa what were YOU guys doing here?" Gohan asked…curious to know if they were also following him..

"Oh well….you see we're on our way to the mall" Erasa said all cheery.

"Yeah…I swear I don't know what's with woman and malls….."Sharpner said

"What did you say!!" hollered Videl at Sharpner

"Well it's true…right Gohan….?" Asked Sharpner

**Videl**** glares at ****Gohan**

"heh..he..ehe I would rather stay out of this……" Gohan mumbled slightly intimidated by the deadly look that Videl gave him.

"Atleast he's smart……unlike you, Sharpner.." Videl said in chilly voice.

**"**hmp……whatever….." Sharpner muttered

**Erasa**** was staring somewhere else...and she spotted something or someone…**

**"**Hey….!!!!! Sandra what are you doing going near those alleys? Southern part is the most dangerous part of Satan City!"

_I swear…..can't I ever escape this heard__? UG…t__hey stick like an octopus__Sandra thought_

"Oh…..well hello there…." Said Sandra her voice draped with annoyance

**Sandra was walking ****towards**** them**

"Hey you know what would be totally cool?" Erasa asked them all

"No, humor us…" Sandra said all sarcastic

_What's her problem? _Thought videl

_She was going to that fence…I guess I was on the right track….hmm…__now why was she in such a rush? _thought Gohan

"Well since we're all here…how 'bout we all go to the mall. It's going to be so much fun…it'll be perfect for getting to know each other better too" Erasa said looking all excited

"fine" sharpner said. _Just great…._

"ok" gohan & Videl both said in a defeated tone

_I really don't have time for this I have to go to CC, at least I'll get to know Sandra better. She's strange…. _Gohan thought

"whatever" Sandra said… _if I'm too isolated they'll begin to snoop and I don't want that…_

"Alright…this will be sooo much fun. Come on hop on in" Erasa said referring the part of hop on in to the car.

**It was a 20 minute drive to the mall. And it went on relatively calm. The gang learned after a few tries that it would be impossible to let Sandra talk more than a few words.**

"Finally we're here" mumbled Sandra looking rather annoyed.

**Gohan**** heard this and kept on staring at Sandra.**

"The great holy place…come on guys ….what are we waiting for?" Erasa said in her cheery voice.

"I swear, what is It with woman and-….." said Sharpner stopping mid sentence after seeing the 'I sure as hell hope your ready to die or stop talking right now or else you'll be committing suicide' look coming from Videl.

"Yes…Sharpner?" asked Videl in a deathly sweat voice.

"u- uh- no- nothing.." Sharpner stuttered

"Great", Videl said in a fake sweet voice.

**The gang entered shortly after ****into the mall, seeing ****Erasa**** going from stand to stand gushing out a 'oh… isn't this just wonderful?' When they finally reached ****Erasa**** she said that they should check the Halloween department than the Christmas department and than the clothes department. And so they went straight for the Halloween department.**

"Oh look at that costume" Erasa gushed out "Isn't it just cute" she said referring to a fairy costume

**Sharpner****Videl**** & ****Gohan**** muttered a 'sure'.**

"I don't know why she needs it…she already talks like one.." mumbled Sandra

**Gohan**** heard this.**

"Be nicer and could you at least TRY to get along?" whispered Gohan to Sandra

"UG…fine…." mumbled Sandra

"Good" said Gohan smiling

"Hey what are you two doing back there?" said Sharpner in a teasing tone

**Videl**** turned around looking suspicious**

_They both seem to have secrets, wonder if their together in this, no matter I'll__ find out who they really are….._

"Aren't You annoying" said Sandra and the next thing she said was in a SLIGHTY cheery voice "Well come on let's go look for costumes, shall we?"

"Hmp…I think a witch would fit her" muttered Sharpner

**Sandra turned to give him an icy glare and then she put on a semi-cheery face.**

"So..let's get going then, right Videl?" Gohan asked smiling an infectious smile towards Videl

"Uh….yeah..sure thing" Videl answered smiling

_I'll admit one thing he sure isn't arrogant nor is he a show-off like many boys I know, he's actually pretty nice to be around and isn't that bad looking….__omg__ where…did that come from….no…don't let my guard down…_

"Hey guys look here!" Erasa yelled

**You could see bunch of costumes, King & Queen, monsters, ****Tv**** characters. ****Erasa**** was showing them a beautiful King & Queen costume. She dragged ****Sharpner**** along with her**

"Hey isn't this just cute?" Said Erasa towards Sharpner "wouldn't we look totally cool in this King & Queen costumes?"

**As ****Erasa**** was talking to ****Sharpner**** about Halloween costumes. ****Everytime**** they went deeper in the stand where it was darker meanwhile ****Sandra went to ****Videl**** and whispered in her ear…**

"hey…..you wanna do something?"

_What is she thinking?_ Videl thought

"Uh..what?" whispered videl back

"See that (pointing towards a closet)?"says while putting a mischievous grin

"Yeah" Videl said while also putting on a mischievous grin on her face.

**At this time ****Gohan**** was staring at them and was smiling, because to him it seems Sandra at least was listening when he said try to get along with the others, even if their intentions are a little mischievous.**

"Oh please?" said Erasa begging so that he says yes to the costume she showed

"Wait…now u want us BOTH as fairies?" Sharpner said in a voice that meant 'Over my that body'

**You see 2 figures approaching**

"oh…come on you'll look cute"

**The figures attack. The one who attacked ****Erasa**** said..**

"I will suck your blood!!"said the vampire…

"AAAHHHH!!!" screamed Erasa

**Meanwhile with ****sharpner****…**

"You will laugh at all my jokes!!" The clown said in between fits of laugh

"OMG….no…not clowns aahhhh!!!" yelled Sharpner

**Nearby you hear ****Gohan**** laughing his pants off and the vampire and clown also laugh..**

"UG….Videl!!" Erasa yells while taking of the mask of the vampire

"Nope…..hahaha" said Sandra behind fits of laughter.

"OMG than who is that?!!" yelled Sharper **hmm…I don't think he likes clowns very much…do you?**

"Now I know that's you Videl!!" Erasa yelled

"Yup….hahaha that was soo funny..haha" said Videl while taking of her clown's mask.

**They all hear someone laughing hard**

"Hey dork did you know about this!!!" Sharpner hollered at Gohan

"Maybe…haha" said Gohan half laughing

**During all this commotion people started looking in the Halloween department and some people started complaining. So….here comes the manager of the store straight at the gang. (I know it's a tad over exaggerated, but just imagine that these people are very stresses and just want absolute silence or just relaxing music **

"UhemI'm sorry but I have to ask you guys to leave…" said the manager towards the gang

"Noooo…please don't ban me…..Shopping malls is my life…..and that girl over there she's Mr Satans daughter, do you seriously want troubles with-" Erasa said but was stopped mid-sentence by the manager

"Listen, I'm not banning none of you….just for today can you guys please just leave…..there are a lot of costumers that are stresses and that they will leave if- "

"Don't worry sir, its ok" Videl said smiling towards the manager.

"Oh, but please don't tell your father I-"

"Don't worry,I won't" videl said politely.

**The friends get out off the store. **

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Sandra yelled

"Oh, well….haha it sure was worth it…" Videl said

"Definitely!" said Sandra.

**You see ****Erasa**** sulking outside the building.**

"Come on, cheer up Erasa, you'll just come tomorrow" Gohan said cheerfully to Erasa

"yeah you're right" said Erasa cheering up

"I swear…girls and-" sharpner said stopping mid-sentence

**one look at ****videl**** told ****sharpner**** to stop**

"Well I guess this wasn't totally lame…." Sharpner said

"Yeah…hhihih we found out what Sharpy's truly afraid of" Erasa said in a teasing tone.

"I told not to call me that!! And I'm not afraid of clowns!!" hollered Sharpner with his face all red.

**Everybody starts laughing and saying '****Suuure****….' to ****Sharpner**

"Oh..yeah, even with all this talk about Halloween we forgot to tell Sandra & Gohan that you're going to have a Halloween party at your house, Videl" said Erasa getting all excited

"hmp….house? Videl has a mansion….." Sharpner mumbled

"Well, it's not like they wouldn't have found out, my dad doesn't really keep things quiet and besides practically everybody in town is invited" Videl said

"So……anyway…..do you think you guys could come?" Erasa asked

"Uh…I guess…which day is it?"Gohan asked

"You know…you're not as smart as you look dork…" sharpner said

"Why do you THINK it's called a Halloween party?" Videl said sounding a little irritated.

"Uh….yeah sorry about that….you see I never celebrated Halloween so… I don't know which day it is…" said Gohan putting on a sheepish grin.

"Oh poor Gohan don't worry, celebrate it with us and you'll love it your whole life!"Erasa said, excitement leaking out of her words.

"So…..Sandra what about you…? Are you going to come" Videl asked

"Yeah, I think I will…"Sandra said

"That's great!! Everybody's coming!" said Erasa cheerfully.

**And later on everybody says they have errands to run and go their own direction, ****Erasa**** and ****Sharpner**** in the car, ****Erasa**** has to get home and then ****Sharpner**** will go to the gym, ****Videl**** said she has to go because the designers are coming today to help prepare for the Halloween party that's going to be held in a few weeks at ****Videl's**** Mansion. ****So she opens the capsule with the aircraft in flies in that home. ****And Sandra said something about having to bring his brother to a guitar lesson, ****Erasa**** & ****Sharpner**** offered her a ride, but she declined the offer.**** So now ****Gohan**** is all alone in front of the mall. He is both happy and sad that there gone. Happy, because now he can finally go to CC. Sad, because he actually had a great time with the gang. To him today (till now) went not so bad, but hey…..the day didn't end yet…**

**PT2**

"well that was fun, but now to CC" Gohan said out loud. _I'll check out Sandra another day, hmm… __videl's__ so cute when she smiles…oh, no…no don't think like that __Gohan__….__she probably doesn't even…_

**To the way to CC, ****Gohan**** continued thinking about all of the things that happened today and especially about a certain raven-haired girl…**

**He arrived at CC, was greeted by ****Bulma****, insulted by ****Vegeta**** how out of shape he is and offered by Trunks if he would play with him. He asked politely at ****Bulma**** if he could get a costume to fight criminals. He got the same goofy (you hear ****Gohan**** yelling 'COOL') ****ehem**** …right I ****mean cool… outfit. He thanks ****Bulma**** and walks out of CC as he bumps into someone…..**

"oops, sorry I didn't mean to…." Gohan said, stopping mid-sentence when he found out who it was …

"Oh…..hey Gohan" Sandra said weakly

"I thought you said you had to bring your brother to guitar lessons?" Gohan asked looking suspicious

"Well….you see, the lesson was cancelled…." Sandra said, her voice sounding a little nervous…

"Oh….ok" said Gohan not really believing her "So what are you doing here at CC?"

"Uh, well you see I'm just got a job here…I really like working with electronics…" Sandra trailed off

"Ah….so I see…." Gohan said pondering what coincidence this could possibly be, meeting her here at CC.

"Well anyway goodbye" they both said at the same time.

**Gohan**** decided to go ask ****Bulma**** about Sandra, she may have just been hired, but CC ****ALWAYS checks**** background info….right?**

**"Hello could I speak with ****Bulma**** Briefs" ****Gohan**** said through the intercom. **

**"Who is speaking" asked the intercom voice**

**"****Gohan**** Son" said ****Gohan**

**"I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs is busy now, but she said if you wait for a moment she might be able to attend you" ****said**** the voice from the intercom**

**"****Ok, Thanks****"**** said ****Gohan**_Now where can I go?____Hmmm…I think I'll go see __T__runks…yeah…then __Vegeta__…by then I think she could be done__…_

**Gohan**** walks threw the long hallway and enters in Trunks room. Trunks ask if ****Gohan**** could play hide and seek with him. ****Gohan**** thought 'why not, it would surely pass the time' So ****Gohan**** & Trunks played hide and seek for a good 45 minutes, apparently Trunks was a good hider, but ****Gohan**** wasn't half bad of a seeker. **

"Oh, man…..you found me…" Trunks whined "Let's play another game, please" begged Trunks and putting his best puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry Trunks, but I'm going to go talk to your father, it was nice playing with you. Next time we'll play again" Gohan said all of this while having a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Ok…" Trunks said a little down "Pinky promise, you'll play with me next time?"Trunks asked full of excitement.

"Yeah…" Gohan said while extending his pinky towards Trunks's pinky "Pinky promise" Gohan said similing

"cool" trunks said while having a huge grin plastered on his face.

_Well that was nice…now where could __vegeta__ be….hmmm…oh yeah…of course gravity room..._

**Gohan**** walked another couple of hallways until he finally made it to the gravity room**

"So brat, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked in a demanding voice

"Just wanted to ask how's it going with you, Vegeta…" Gohan said

"It's the woman right? She busy with something and now you came to bug me, to pass the time….?" Vegeta barked

"Well, I wouldn't really call it bugging….?" Gohan said with sheepish grin

"Whatever boy……you know I don't talk much…..not with words at least, I talk with my fists…..so you either spar with me or get going!" Vegeta barked at Gohan

"Oh, ok….I'll fight you Vegeta" Gohan said while smiling

"Hn…….seems like you still have spine though….good…" Vegeta said while smirking

**They both get in a fighting stance ready to fight when suddenly the door of the gravity room opens**

"Gohan dear, did you have something to talk to me about?" Bulma asked

**Gohan**** get out of his fighting stance**

"Woman! What are you doing here! Can't you see I'm sparring this brat? So just go and make me dinner." Vegeta barked at his wife

"Oh, no Vegeta I'm not your dog! So don't command me around like I am! GOT IT!!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta

"What did you say Woman, you're my wife so you have to do what I say!!" barked Vegeta

"Oh…no!! You arrogant ass!!" Bulma yelled

"UH…….guys…..I'll be leaving…" Gohan weakly squeaked

"Oh dear, please don't, I'll deal with Vegeta later" Bulma said kindly

**They get out of the gravity room and they are walking down the halls. And ****Bulma**** asks...**

"So, what did you say you wanted to ask me?" Bulma asked

"Well, you see it's about this new worker you hired…she goes to my school…."

"Oh….what's this…..You like her Gohan?" Bulma teased

"N-no it's nothing like that" said Gohan blushing

**and so ****Gohan**** tells ****Bulma**** everything he knows about this girl…**

"So……you want to know background info about her?" Bulma asked

Gohan nodded

"Well, I can't give it you right now, because when we hire someone underage we only check if their names are in the police records…over the whole world and she was completely clean. However Tomorrow I can give you the rest of the info about her, because by then we would've done full a background check about her." Said Bulma "I'm sorry I couldn't help you now"

"Don't worry it's ok, thanks anyway" Gohan said "Have a nice afternoon, bye Bulma"

"Bye Gohan" Bulma said while waving goodbye.

**As ****Gohan**** got out of CC. He flew in his costume, from the sky above he saw an out of control car. He dropped down and stopped the car with his foot. The ****hijackers got out of the car an yelled…**

"Hey what do you think you're doing punk!" one of the hijackers yelled

"Halt evil-doers" "I fight for justice!" said Gohan

**He pick there car and ****trows**** it away. He later does some of his cheesy -(what did you say! Yelled ****Gohan****) I mean he did a few of his brilliant poses. The hijackers get scared and just before they run they yell out scared….w-what are you?**

"I am the great saiyaman!"** and they ran away afraid**

_Well __that went quicker than I thought…..Oh well…better head home, mom's probably freaking out right now……I suppose everything went pretty ok today…._

**And so you see ****Gohan**** heading to his house, ****in****a relatively high**** speed, seeing that the night has almost completely ****covered the sky. In this short flight, he thought about everything that happened, hanging out with ****Erasa****Sharpner****, Sandra and ****Videl****…..yeah both girls somehow interest him….not to mention there both good looking ****Gohan**** thought. Well the list did get long as he feared but ****atleast**** there where a lot of good things that happened today too. One last thought that ****Gohan**** was thinking before he yelled to his mom that he was home. 'I guess only time will tell what tomorrow brings…for all of us…hopefully answers…**

"Well, so….how is it?"

"wait am I going to date that girl…..Sandra?" Gohan asked

"Of course not, I love the pairing Videl and Gohan too much" "So for all you peeps who think this new girl will whisk away Gohan from Videl, you guys are dead wrong. However I will not tell any further which part Sandra will play in this story.

"hey why do you use the word yell, holler, scream, bark so much? You know they pretty much mean the same thing? Didn't your anger management pay off?"Gohan asked

"You have some nerve you know…….." said the other a little peeved "FYI I'm using these words, well I don't know really I guess I've been getting these words a lot in English class…..well anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'll update this week Saterday or Sunday."

Oh yeah and chapter 1 and 2 I'll fix in December.

"Till then take care….oh and please if you have time could you review, please, so I know what I have to fix?"** author puts on her best puppy dog eyes**

Love,

anime-school-chick


	4. Discovering the truth?

"Well, hello there my readers" the author said in a cheery voice

"Uh...don't you get tired of having to read all the chapters all over again, every time you update?" Gohan asked bored

"Um….well…….you see…..hehehe….." the author started saying nervously

"Save it……I think I got used to you doing this." Gohan said still rather bored "Let's justget on with the story"

"Well…ok before the fic begins here's the-"

"yeah,yeah….here the disclaimer etc."Gohan said while cutting the author off

"talking"

_Thinking_

**narrator**

PUT EMPHASIS ON SOMETHING

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, depressing as it may be………or else I would've made this into an episode or in a manga.

Discovering the truth?

PT1

"Uh, what time is it?"Asked Gohan groggy. **When ****Gohan**** got up to see how late it was, he hit himself****on a cupboard; went tumbling down. ****Gohan**** cursed loudly. ****"**What the hell is this doing here?" Gohan said very irate.

"Hey, Gohan can you keep it down?" Goten said sleepy "I'm trying to sleep." "Oh dearest brother Goten" Gohan said still quite angry "what is this thing doing here?" said Gohan while pointing at the cupboard. "Oh…that…I did a little remodeling" said Goten sheepishly

"Now, why would you go do something like that?!" asked Gohan peeved "Uh……I couldn't sleep?"answered Goten innocently while putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Fine Goten……..just next time put the cupboard NOT where I have to get out of bed….k?" Gohan said annoyed "Sure thing Bro" Goten answered "Let's go back to sleep…..the alarm didn't even go off yet…."

"Yeah…well, I still want to know how late it-…."said Gohan while turning his head towards the alarm clock. **You see ****Gohan**** twitching his ****eyebrows** "Oh….Goten….." Gohan said in an icy voice. **Gohan**** turns around, but doesn't see ****Goten**** in his bed.**

_"__Hehehe__…..__kinda__ forgot I changed the hour of the clock"__Gote__n__ thought "Better just run for now….."_**In the background you hear ****Gohan**** yelling**

**a couple of minutes later**

"Son, I think it's very nice that you have a costume to hide your identity while fighting crime, but remember don't overdue it….." ChiChi said towards Gohan "Yeah sure thing mom…."Gohan answered slighty bored "And" chichi said while her voice became darker"Your absolutely not allowed to fall back on your schoolwork…." "Don't worry mom crime fighting won't come in the way of lessons" Gohan answered nervously remembering very well her mother's frying pan of doom "That's good to hear honey" chichi said in cheery voice, quite a contrast to her earlier voice.

"Son, didn't you say you would get up earlier to go do something?"

"Uh,yeah…." Gohan said and then he shouted "But SOMEONE set the alarm later" "Gohan what kind of disrespect is this, no yelling in the house!!" ChiChi shouted at Gohan _didn't she just yell? __Gohan__ thought._** Hypocrite, isn't she? **"UH sorrymom, but Goten set the alarm late and…." "So that's why your brother went in such a hurry outside" said ChiChi out loud. "Coward" muttered Gohan "Well anyway mom have a nice day" said Gohan while kissing his mom on the cheek "A nice day to you too, son" ChiChi shouted while Gohan was flying of.

At school

"Hey, guys where do you think Gohan is?" Erasa asked

"Probably stuck in another trashcan" Sharpner mumbled

"Beats me" Videl answered

"And that wasn't very nice to say Sharpner" Erasa said "Hey Sandra do you know where Gohan could be?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Sandra answered irritated

"She just asked a question you know, no need to eat her alive!" Videl barked at Sandra

"Whatever" Sandra said while walking away

**Meanwhile on the clock you coul****d**** see that class will begin in 35**** min**

**with ****Gohan**

"Let's see, again down this road..." Gohan said while sighing "I think it's there"

**You hear a scream coming from a direction close to ****Gohan**

"What the hell was that?" Gohan asked while running in the direction of the scream

**scene change**

"Brat, where is she?" the weird figure asked "I can snap your neck like a toothpick, don't fool around with me"

"I don't know who you're talking about…" The 5-6 year old boy said

"MaxieMax…..don't be like this" another weird figure said "You know who we're talking about" "The woman who is now called Sandra"

"My name is not MaxieMax" the boy answered annoyed, "It's just Max" "And my sister has always had the name Sandra, so I'm not getting what you creeps are saying!" Max yelled.

"Listen, kid we can do this easy way…..or the hard way" figure 1 said "It's your choice"

"She's my sister and I'll defend her" Max yelled

Figure 2 "Why would you defend someone who's supposed to-…."

**The conversation was cut by ****Gohan**

"Stop right now!" Gohan yelled "Unhand that child" _Wow these __ki__ signatures are __higer__ than any ordinary human, but hey they don't look like humans, but still…._

"who's he?" figure one asked to 2 "I have no idea" #2 answered

"what's your name" Gohan yelled at them "Where do you guys come from?"

"I'm terribly sorry, but we must leave you now, maybe another time…" Figure 1 said. **An****d so they disappeared in a puff of smoke (I know not really original, but hey….)**

"wait!" Gohan yelled but to no avail they already went "Hey kid, are you alright?" _The kids unconscious…better bring it home…have to find help…_

**As ****Gohan**** picked up Max he went and asked around a few people if they knew where Max lived. Luckily ****Gohan**** found**** someone who knew the kid and where he lived**

"so, the building is not very far from here?"Gohan asked towards an elderly man after he explained to Gohan where the building that the boy lives in is.

"Yes, young man" the elderly man answered "Take care"

"Thanks" Gohan answered "Have a nice day, sir" said Gohan, already walking in the direction of the building.

**He found the building and went up to the floor where the boy ****lived,**** took the keys from his pocket and opened the door. **

_"This place isn't so big, but just about enough to live in" __gohan__ thought_

**Gohan**** placed the boy on the couch while he went browsing around in the house (naughty, naughty****Gohan****In**** his browsing he found a room that the door was ****slighty**** open and the room seemed dark****. He opened the door a little more**

"What's this?" Gohan asked

**Gohan**** saw a photo of Sandra and what looked to be her parents **

"Why is there written missing on the title above this picture" Gohan mumbled

**In the background ****Gohan**** heard the boy waking up**

"Ah, man I wish I knew karate, then I really kicked there ass or if I was a body builder….yeah…" Max said while going in a dream like state

**Gohan**** closed the door quietly and walked fast to where the boy woke up**

"Hey I see your awake" Gohan asked the boy "What's your name?"

"What are you doing in here?"the boy answered defensive "Your one of them aren't you"

"What…..one of them?" Gohan asked not knowing what the kids talking "who's them?"

"Well, I don't care if I am small I'm not gonna let you creeps get me this time" the boy answered fiercely

"Actually I brought you here after you passed out…." Gohan answered "So what's your name?"

" Max…." the boy answered still not trusting this weird teenager "and yours?"

"Gohan" Gohan answered smiling "So, who were those people who attacked you?"

"None of your business!" Max yelled "Besides what are you still doing here?" "Didn't your school already start or something?"

"Oh, yeah forgot about let's see how late it is…." Gohan said _nooo__…..is it that late already? By the time I arrive at school I would've missed first period. _

"Well, ok Max I have to go, take care of yourself ok?" Gohan asked nicely

"Tch……..I don't need people telling me that" mumbled Max

**Gohan**** having heard this just smiled at Max and said good-bye while closing the door.**

**back at school**

_"He sure has a lot of guts on arriving this late at his 2__nd__ day of school__" __Videl__ thought_

**Just about then ****Gohan**** came storming in the class room and that's just about the time too when the bell went off for 2****nd**** period to begin. ****Gohan**** walked slightly embarrassed towards ****Erasa**** and the gang. They had 2****nd**** period in there again so he sat next to ****Videl**

"Do you usually take a custom in arriving late at everything?" Videl whispered towards Gohan

"Hey, don't judge me for only 2 times" Gohan said defensive

**Videl**** was about to answer something in return but she was cut off by ****Sharpner**

"So, Gohan what's the matter got stuck in a trashcan again" Sharpner asked teasingly

"No, Sharpner but I'm sure if there's anything involved with trash, you'll be the first to know…..seeing as how you love talking about it so much" was Gohan's witty retort

**Everybody looked surprised at ****Gohan**** and how he insulted ****Sharpner**** back**

"Why, you little…"Sharpner said angry

"Oh, just calm down Sharpner that sure was funny" said Videl while wearing a big grin on her face.

"Well, anyway..so…..how come you arrived late today?" Erasa asked Gohan

"Oh…..that you see" said Gohan sheepishly

**At this point all 3 of them were interested to hear this. Well ****Sharpner**** not really. But ****Videl**** was definitely the most curious. **

"Son Gohan" the teacher shouted "Pay attention, no talking while I'm talking"

"Sorry professor" said Gohan while standing up

**Gohan**** whispered to them sorry we have to pay attention to the lesson. Of course ****Videl**** got slightly peeved about this.**

**As the school day goes by, it's finally recess. And ****Videl**** is itching for ****Gohan**** to answer the question. **

"So, Gohan why were you late?" Videl asked trying not to seem so excited to find out the answer

"Well, you see…" Gohan started

_"Just hurry up and say it already" __Videl__ thought_

"I slept in late" said Gohan smiling while putting a hand behind his head

_"He's kidding…..right?" __Videl__ thought_

"Oh, don't worry about it Gohan, just don't let it become a habit…k?" said Erasa

"Yeah…" Gohan answered

**Meanwhile not very far from there Sandra's talking on the phone with her little brother aka Max. **

"So, your telling me he didn't snoop too much?" Sandra asked "Tell me everything"

**And so Max proceeded to tell Sandra everything** **while she was listening to what her brother was telling her, she kept on looking suspicious at ****Gohan****. And ****Gohan**** noticed that somebody was staring at him quite intently.**

"Well, I suppose no harm done then till now" Sandra said "Take care, bye"

"Hey, Sandra!" Erasa yelled "Come on over, we have a few things we have to tell you"

"If I must" mumbled Sandra while walking towards the table

**As she sat down ****Erasa**** proceeded to tell everyone there that if they'd be interested in going shopping this weekend for Halloween stuff for the party. Sandra and ****Gohan**** said they'll think about.**

"So, tell me is there something between you and Sandra, Gohan?" Sharpner asked in a teasing tone

"n-no of course not" answered Gohan while blushing

_Wonder if there is something between them?__Videl__ thought_

**Just about then the bell rang thus saving ****Gohan**** more embarrassment. In class ****Videl**** watch went off meaning there were a crime taking place and she got excused from lesson. ****Gohan**** said he had to go to the 'bathroom' **

**Pt 2**

"Great this time there's hijackers" Videl said annoyed while flying towards where the crime is taking place.

**Videl**** arrives there knocks out the drivers they go of a clip and great ****saiyaman**** comes and save them. (****some**** things you just don't know how to make it better without it being rushed or cheesy) **

**After this ****The**** great ****saiyaman**** and ****Videl**** part there own ways, great ****saiyaman**** heading towards CC. When ****Gohan**** arrives there he didn't have to wait so long to meet with ****Bulma**** this time. **

"Hey, Bulma did you find out any info about Sandra from the main computer?" Gohan asked Bulma

"You see Gohan that's what I was going to talk to you about……" Bulma trailed off not knowing how to say it "The main computer seems to have crashed"

"But, how could that have happened?" Gohan asked "And how long will it take to get the main computer up and running again?"

"I'm afraid to both those questions I don't have a definite answer" answered Bulma "I'm sorry Gohan"

"It's ok" Gohan said "I'll just use the internet here"

"Uh….Gohan because our main computer is down so is our internet…." Bulma said feeling helpless

"Uh…ok…well then..I guess"

"OMG……mrs Briefs there's a hostage situation at a building in the southern areas…

**Gohan**** kept on listening intently to what the man said**

"I guess this is good-bye" said Bulma smiling "Good luck"

"Thanks Bulma, to you too" Gohan said while waving goodbye

**Gohan**** flew lightning fast ( ok so maybe not so fast) at the building, to his surprise/shock whatever you want to call it he realized that the building that was being held hostage was the same building he let the boy Max this morning. Great ****saiyaman**** met up with ****videl**** and together they went in and separated in the building**

"We better split up, you look that side and I'll look this side" Videl said "I don't really like the idea of having to work with you but this will be much more easier like this"

"Well, don't I feel flattered" Gohan answered sarcastically

"hmp…..just go that side" said Videl while pointing on the opposite side that she was going

**They haven't even walked the building much but the cops told them that someone already took care of the people who were holding the people in the building hostage****. But the creeps didn't know who beat them up. ****Gohan**** decided to go check on Max. He arrives at the room ****he see Sandra and Max on the couch. Sandra greets ****Gohan**** but there's a hidden meaning in her eyes.**

"Well, hello there Gohan" Sandra said without much emotion "How's it going?"……… "You know if I wouldn't have a rational mind, as to not jump to conclusions, I'd say you're stalking me…"

"Uh…….hey wait did you say Gohan……who is that person I'm the great saiyaman!" Gohan yelled out while doing a few of his stupid poses.

"Yeah and you guys are one and the same….I have proof right here" said Sandra referring to the tape she had in her right hand. "Don't worry, I didn't show anyone this yet- not even Max and it won't be necessary either to show anyone if we just strike a deal……"

"Who are you" asked Gohan "what are you planning"

"Are you interested in this deal…..yes or no?" Sandra asked "Fine seeing as you won't ask what the deal is, ill tell you, if you stop snooping in my life and mind your own business I won't turn this tape in to no one."

"Listen you're obviously hiding something and I'm searching, because you can be a threat too I'm not directly offending you it's just in my life we have regarded peoples backgrounds and that doesn't end up pretty all the time" Gohan answered honestly

"Fair enough" said Sandra "If you asked me questions- that aren't to personal, I'm not about to go telling a whole book about me to you…well anyway I'll see to it that the questions that you ask me I'll answer as best as possible." "So, what do you say to that?"

"Fine" Gohan answered

"Ask away" Sandra said

"Why are you so cold towards people?" "How long have you already living here?" "Why did you come here?" "Why do you live in the southern side that is more dangerous?" "Why are there so many people after you two?" "Do you know who they were?" "How did you get that videotape about me?" "How did you get a high enough degree to already start working in CC "Where are your parents and who are they?" "And last, but not least why was there a picture of your parents and you; why was in the title the letter missing?"

**Sandra got startled by a few of those questions but she answered them one for one**

"As to why I'm cold towards people I think that's a personal, it goes about a persons character and attitude and especially, because the coldness can be connected to deep feelings and my feelings I feel is something personal." Answered Sandra "Besides not all cold persons turn out evil or are up to something you know…."

"Ok…fine" Gohan answered "then next question"

"Around 2 weeks and as to why I decided to move in this city I heard CC is a very big company I thought I'd have a chance to get a job that's much more better paid than where I came from. And as for southern part I didn't know that these parts were dangerous, all I knew was that the rent was cheap." Sandra answered

"And where exactly did you come from?" Gohan asked

"Now that wasn't one of your original questions" stated Sandra

"What is there a problem answering that tiny question?" Gohan teased

"Of course not" answered Sandra calmly "My family is from Canada, they weren't really known. And as for getting a job at CC, I went to special courses outside of Canada. As for why they're so many people after us I don't know, our mom and dad had a big fortune because they went missing"

"Technically you went missing too, so the newspaper said" Gohan stated

"You know you should really learn not to snoop in a person's place" Sandra said "I don't like it, but some people get even more annoying, they'd probably sue or something like that."

"Well, I guess I'm not missing anyway anymore now am I?"

"Well, anyway I think that's enough for now" Gohan said "You're not totally of the hook yet, whenever I have a doubt about you I'll ask you about it"

"And let me guess if you're not satisfied with the answer, you'll go snoop around" Sandra said

"You think poorly of me" Gohan said

**Just then a voice came in the room saying is everyone alright?**

"Oh, hello ms. Videl" Great saiyaman said

"Oh, it's you…" Videl said slightly annoyed

**All the people in the building were ok. ****Gohan**** went home and had dinner with his family**

"Son, how was your day today?" ChiChi

"Exhausting" Gohan said tired

"Hey big bro did you kick the butts of the bad guys?" Goten asked with child innocence

"yep, sure did Goten" Gohan answered smiling

**At a different location**

"Well, hasn't things complicated now" a weird figure answered

"Yes quite, she must go back to-….." said another weird figure being cut mid-sentence

"No discussing about our failure now if the boss would be eavesdropping we'd all be dead" the largest of the 3 weird figures said

**At Satan's mansion**

"So, sweetie how daddy's favorite little girl doing?" asked Mr Satan to Videl

"I'm your only child dad" videl said irritated with his father's antics "And stop calling me that!" Videl said while putting a scowl.

"Just for now honey-bear" satan said "How's the planning for the party going?"

_Is it that hard NOT calling me an embarrassing name? __Videl__ thought_

"Oh, yeah dad, me and a friends are going shopping this weekend for Halloween stuff etc."

"That's good" satan yelled.

**At Sandra's place**

"Ok brother, sleep tight" Sandra said "sweet dreams" she said while tucking him in and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, sis" Max said yawning

**Sandra walked out of the room, closing the door and went to sit in the dark room to muse over a few things.**

"What the hell was that?" Gohan asked

"Uhm…..I believe this was chapter 4" the author answered

"I know that but…but"

"Oh, yeah and remember what I told you guys this is and will stay a Gohan/Videl fic, like next chapter will be a full chappie where you see the development from acquaintance to close friends in the relationship of Gohan & Videl ( if I rushed the relationship it wouldn't be so good)

"So, what's going to happen between me and Videl in the next chapter" said Gohan looking slightly nervous

"Oh, a lot, but I mean a lot of awkward situations mauahahauah" the said laughing maniacally "I'm evil….I know"

"NOOOO" Gohan yelled "spare me!!"

Remember R&R


End file.
